


Supercorp oneshots + prompts!

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL the tags, Angst, F/F, Fluff, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: A place for my supercorp oneshots and prompts! and I've a lot!first up!Prompt: Kara gets turned into a toddler,  is refusing to eat her vegetables and Maggie and Alex have tried everything they know of to try to get Kara to eat them. When Maggie has the idea of bringing Lena and seeing what she can do.side of sanvers!





	1. The one where Kara's turned into a toddler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> I was giving these months ago very sorry for only getting to them now!! 
> 
> This one is very fluffy!
> 
> Also this versions sanvers BOTH want kids and secretly love taking care of kara ;)

There were plenty of things Alex was expecting today. Injuries, violence, damaged property, hell even possible casualties. Her sister being zapped by some meta human and transformed into a toddler? Yeah, that she was NOT expecting. What's worse is a fellow agent shot the Meta human just after he fired himself, meaning they couldn't even interrogate him to get an antidote. 

After bringing the frightened child back to the DEO, Alex made a few different conclusions: 1) Kara is now 3 years old 2) She doesn't remember anything from her adult life 3) She only knows who Alex is 4) She speaks English and 5) She knows she's on earth, and hasn't asked for her parents . The last one Alex was very glad for, she doesn't think she would be able to handle that. The girl also still had her powers, so after a few minutes of adjusting a bracelet with kryptonite, she managed to make it just strong enough to humanize the little girl, knowing it was too dangerous letting her keep her powers.

Little Kara is currently wearing the smallest deo t shirt they could find, which still acted as a large dress on the toddler. Alex quickly got the young girls measurements before sending a deo agent in to buy some clothes for the little girl, knowing Kara would probably be like this for awhile. After calling Maggie to inform her of what had happened, the pair decide it's best to bring Kara to Maggies apartment, seen as she had a spare bedroom for Kara to stay in.

Once the DEO agent returned, who thankfully had gotten a car seat (something Alex hadn't even thought of) Alex helped the toddler to get changed, and after a struggling few minutes of trying to figure out how to put the car seat in, they were buckled and on their way to Maggies. After pulling up outside, They noticed Maggie at the doorway, who walked up to greet them with a smile. 

"Hi there cutie, I’m Maggie" She says with a friendly grin, lowering herself to the toddlers level.

"I'm Kara!" The toddler says with a shy smile.

"Wanna see where you're staying?" Maggie asks softly.

At the nod she receives, Maggie holds out her hand as she stands to full height again, delighted as Kara grips it straight away. The pair walk into the apartment, Kara talking animatedly about rainbows. Alex lags behind, heart full as she watches the woman she loves listen intently to the little toddler. After settling in, and watching a few movies with the girl, they decided to was a good time for dinner. 

Maggie took over the cooking, telling Alex to watch Kara. It was all so beautifully domestic, she had to admit. They settled on some chicken and vegetables, seen as they had a toddler with them. Once the food was finished and dished up, Maggie leaves the kitchen to get the two danvers girls. Grinning, she watches for a moment as both Danvers sisters intently colour in the brand new colouring book Maggie had bought (what? she had some time to kill before Alex got there, and was going to have a toddler living here indefinitely, so she may or may not have picked up a few things for the kid). 

"Hate to interrupt girls, but dinners ready" Maggie says after a few minutes.

Kara cheers loudly, practically running towards the kitchen. The two adults chuckle at the young girls enthusiasm before following after her. Kara had almost devoured her chicken, as well as her potatoes, but when it came to the broccoli and carrots, she down right refused to eat it.

"Kara." Alex warns.

"NO!" Kara shouts, shoving her plate away from her. 

"You need to finish your plate" Alex says, trying her best not to shout.

"I don't wanna! They're gross!" Kara shouts back.

"You haven't even tried them yet" Alex responds through gritted teeth.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kara shouts loudly.

"That's it you little shi-"

"Alex!" Maggie interrupts.

"What? it's not like she's a real toddler" Was her retort.

"Oh so that right there isn't a real toddler, is it a grown woman with stunted growth?" Maggie responds with an eye roll as she points at Kara.

"You know what I meant" Alex responds, more calmly now. 

Kara just stares wide eyed between the pair as silence falls over the dinner table.

"Hey kid, will you eat em if I give you an extra scoop of ice cream after?" Maggie tries gently.

"No." 

"Then you get no dessert then" Maggie continues with a casual shrug. 

Kara's eyes widen in response, eyes filling with real tears and pout forming. The two adults at the tables eyes widen as they see the tears starting to fall, karas little lip quivering.

"Oh god dude no fair! Okay okay I take it back you can have some ice cream okay?" Maggie says panicked, relief flooding her as she sees Kara calm down.

"Weak" Alex says smugly.

Maggie glares at her girlfriend, leaning over to gently wipe the toddlers tears off her face before having an idea on how to get Kara to eat them.

"Hey Alex, what if we invite Lena over?" Maggie says grin in place.

"What why?" was the confused response.

"Adult Kara has the biggest crush on her, so why should baby Kara be any different?"

Alex thought about that for a second, it was a good point and, well, they're only real option. Kara had already told the girl she was supergirl, much to Alex's annoyance. She supposes if the pair where to start dating she would know either way. Deciding to call Lena and catch her up on everything, the other girl agreeing to come over straight away, Alex hangs up with a grin.

"So. Because you're misbehaving, I’ve called in a very special person to help" Alex starts, looking at her little sister.

"A bad man??" Kara asks, eyes wide in fear.

"No kid, a very good girl who ALWAYS eats her vegetables" Maggie cuts in upon seeing the girls fear.

About 15 minutes passes, which was filled with the young couple trying but failing to get the toddler to eat her now cold vegetables, and they hear the doorbell ring. Karas eyes widen, knowing it must be the girl Alex was talking about. Alex hops up to answer the door, and all Kara could here was muffled chatter and laughter before she hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Kara's eyes widen even more when she sees the very, very pretty woman step into the kitchen.

"Hello Kara, my names Lena" Lena says softly.

Kara mumbles something incoherent, eyes downcast at her plate and blush deep on her cheeks. Lena grins at this, finding toddler Kara impossibly adorable. Taking the empty seat across from Kara, Lena takes a glance at her plate full of veg, trying to think of a good tactic. 

"You're really pretty" Kara blurts out, making eye contact with Lena.

"So are you darling" Lena responds with a grin.

"Do.. do you like to colour?" Kara asks shyly, deep blush never leaving her cheeks.

"I love to colour" Lena says brightly.

"Want to colour with me?" Kara asks, eyes wide with hope.

"I'd love to Kara... but I can't unless you eat all your vegetables" Lena responds, knowing it was a long shot.

"What?!" Kara says incredulously.

"Eating your vegetables is very important, it helps you grow and makes you big and strong, it also makes you very good, and only good girls get to colour with friends" Lena says simply, hoping to get through to the younger girl.

Kara nods her head slightly, understanding showing on her face. Alex scoffs at this, feeling stupid for not thinking of it herself. After a moment or so of little Kara being deep in thought, she makes a decision and picks up her fork. After glancing around the room at the adults, she starts shoving broccoli and carrots into her mouth, finishing them so quickly that Alex thought the bracelet may have malfunctioned. 

"Can I colour with Lena now?" Kara asks, wiping her face in her sleeve.

"Sure, but then bedtime okay?" Alex responds.

Kara squeals and hops off her chair, grabbing Lena's hand and drags the older girl to the table full of markers and crayons. Alex wraps her arms around Maggies waist as she watches the pair from the doorway. Maggie sighs contently as she watches them, head resting back against Alex's.

"Is it bad of me to hope she kinda stays like this forever?" Alex says after a few minutes.

"Nah, I mean the world needs supergirl, but I kinda like having toddler Kara around" Maggie says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Can we have one someday?"

"Sounds perfect to me babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up being more sanversy than I planned but it’s hard to have a lot of supercorp when Kara’s a toddler lol!


	2. It takes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kara is pregnant with twins
> 
> Says it all really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY: It's 5 years into the future from everything happening now, supercorp have been married two years, and decided to have children. Kara has hung up her cape, there's no massive enemies anymore, the DEO and superman can step in if needed. She's happy being Kara danvers, still reporting at catco. Lena still owns Catco, but is a lot less busy nowadays. The babies are both of theirs DNA wise, don't ask how, let's just say alien science!
> 
> Also Cat's in here and is Kara's best friend and very motherly, Lena may own catco now but Cat still runs it, cause James can fuck off.

Kara sat on her couch, legs bouncing nervously as she waits for the timer to go off. This was it, she was going to find out if she was finally pregnant. When her and Lena found out there was a way for them to have children that were biologically both of theirs, they decided to jump at the chance. Not that their children would be any less theirs if they adopted, or just used one of their eggs. The only catch was that Kara had to be the pregnant one, it being a kryptonian thing. After a long decision, Kara decided she was more than happy to carry, it being another way to be close to her kryptonian routes. Besides, there hasn't been any big activity regarding evil aliens in a few years.

The timer going off pulled Kara out of her thoughts, jumping across to the table to grab the tests she had peed on. Three, just to be safe. Squealing loudly in delight as she sees each of them are positive, Kara jumps off the couch and grabs her keys, ready to fly over to her wife in Catco to tell her the news. Although Cat is back permanently, and still in the role of CEO, there were still mandatory meetings Lena had to attend as owner of the company. 

Flying almost carelessly onto cat's balcony, she runs through the empty office and into the bullpen (cause really, everyone on that floor knew by now who she was).Striding over to Eve, who yes is still working happily as assistant, Kara grins wide as she greets the younger girl. 

"Hey Eve! is Lena and Cat still in that meeting?" Kara asks sweetly.

"Oh hey Kara! yeah sorry, seems to be going on longer than it should be" Eve responds apologetically.

"Eighth floor right?" Was Kara's only response.

"Yeah but-"

"Thanks Eve!" Kara interrupts, almost sprinting for the elevator.

Punching the button for the right floor, Kara shifts giddily in place. She knows the meeting is important, but she also knows Lena wouldn't mind her interrupting, not for this. Walking out onto the floor as soon as the doors open, Kara glances into a few different meeting room windows before finally finding the right one. They were in one of the only glass meeting rooms in the building, all the suited men and women had their backs to kara, only Lena and Cat faced Karas direction, seeing her instantly.

Kara grinned before rifling through her bag, thankful for wrapping up one of the tests. After taking it out and removing the tissue paper, she waves it excitingly around, begging Lena to know what it was. Lena frowns in thought, and Kara urges her hand to stop waving so frantically so her wife can focus on what she has in her hands. The minute she does her eyes widen, before saying something Kara can't hear to the suits before exiting quickly, Kara catching the wide grin Cat's wearing.

"Is that?" is all Lena manages to say.

"Yep" Kara says with a squeal, handing the test over with a wide grin.

"Oh my god" Lena says happily, hugging Kara tight with tears in her eyes, not caring that the suits where currently watching them.

*3 months pregnant*

Kara's now 12 weeks along, and already starting to show. By now they've told everyone they planned to tell, everyone being ecstatic for them. The couple are currently heading to the doctors for their 12 week scan, where they hopefully will hear the baby's heartbeat. After greeting their doctor, Kara gets herself ready for her check up, anxious to see and hear everything’s okay. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit worried, as hard as she tried, she couldn't hear her baby's heart beat with her super hearing, immediately thinking the worst. 

Kara watches the doctors face intently for any signs of worry as she applies the gel and moves the wand around. After a few seconds, the doctor grins before pointing at the screen.

"So, it actually looks like you've got two little ones in there" She says softly.

"Really?" Kara says, blanching slightly at the thought of having to push not one but two out of her in 6 months time.

"Yup, they look very healthy, annnddd here's the heartbeats" The doctor continues.

Two loud, fast noises sound from the machine after she finishes talking, and relief floods through Kara. Lena grins, tears of joy in her eyes as she hears her babies heartbeats. Kissing Kara's hand (who's very tight grip lessened significantly), she makes eye contact with her wife and beams at her.

"Two babies?" Kara whispers in wonder.

"It's the universe making it up to us for having to wait so long to get pregnant darling" Lena responds with a grin.

The look of pure joy that covers Kara's face at that made it all worth it.

*5 months pregnant*

Kara's belly was quite swollen by now, their two babies having grown significantly in the last two months. The bigger they got the easier it became for Kara to hear their heartbeats, and Lena had to admit she was quite jealous of her wife’s abilities to hear them whenever she wanted. They still hadn't settled on any names yet, having chosen not to know the sex of the babies just yet.

 

Kara turned Lena's idea of naming one of them after her mother if they were a girl down, saying she would rather have a name that had meaning to both of them, not just her. Lena had insisted she would love it, genuinely liking the name Alura. Kara wouldn't budge, saying she would rather honour her mother through telling their children stories of her instead. Lena has gotten her used to the idea of maybe giving one of them it as a middle name. 

They had also spoken of last names, Lena had changed her last name to Danvers after they got married, having always hated what her last name brought with it. However, Kara said she would love if the children’s names were hyphenated with Luthor, that she didn't care about what anyone would think. Lena quickly shut that down, but had offered the same for her with zor-el. Kara shut that down just as fast, saying she'd rather not bring unwanted attention at the unusual last name. After a few disagreements, they decided on Danvers, but that they would talk to their children about both families.

They were currently waiting for their small family to arrive for Kara's baby shower. Kara had originally declined the idea of a shower, but Lena simply wouldn't have it. Kara was going to be spoiled with attention and presents. At the sound of the doorbell, Kara hopped up, albeit slowly, to answer the door. Lena can only roll her eyes fondly at her stubborn wife, who still insists on opening the door to guests. Opening the door, Kara squeals as she embraces the two guests. Stepping back, Lena sees it's Cat and Carter grant.

"Glad you can make it Cat" Lena smiles, moving to embrace her, giving Carters shoulder a gentle squeeze in greeting.

"We wouldn't miss it, now, tell us where we can put the gifts?" Cat continued, pointing to the doorway where multiple gifts where.

Cat had returned to national city not long after Lena bought the company. Although she thoroughly enjoyed being press secretary to the president, living in D.C was taking it's toll on Carter. Eventually, Cat knew the best thing for them both was to go back to National city, where she knew Carter felt more comfortable. Lena had offered her her job as CEO back should she want it, effectively firing James from the role. She was going to replace him either way, the man saying one to many disrespectful things to her, not even being fazed by the fact she was his boss.

When Cat realised she would have half the job load, she took it instantly. Lena and Cat worked surprisingly well together, making quite the power team. After awhile, Cat and Kara got even closer, especially after Kara had officially admitted to being Super girl, demolishing the last barrier between the pair. Over the years Cat has mellowed out substantially, and was accepted into the little family by everyone almost instantly along with Carter. Hell, Carter was even best man at Lena and Kara's wedding, much to Winn's annoyance.

Alex and Maggie where the last to arrive, their 3 year old daughter Riley bouncing in ahead of them to greet her godparents. Lena grinned and picked the young girl up, tickling her slightly. The young girl squeals before reaching out for Kara. Kara grins and hugs the young girl tightly, holding her as best she can with a swollen belly. After putting her down, Kara glances around the room at the people she loves the most, and at the insane amount of presents that sat in the middle of their living room.

Cat was currently opening up wine and pouring out multiple glasses for people, while chatting to Lucy, Maggie and Eliza. Alex and Carter were sitting on the couch, Carter talking animatedly to the older Danvers who listened intently. Winn was chatting to J'onn, a big grin plastered on his face as they helped organise the presents. Kara's eyes fill with tears as she looks at them, so full of love for them. 

"Kara darling, what's wrong?" Lena asks quietly, as to not draw attention to her.

"Hormones" Kara says with a watery smile and a chuckle.

Lena smiles at her adorable wife, getting closer to wipe under her eyes, then placing a peck on her lips. After they're all settled, they start to distribute some gifts, Kara and Lena both taking turns opening them. They had gotten a lot of clothes which they were grateful for, as well as a basenette and a few blankets, and some bottles. There were still more to go, but they decided to jump right into a few games. 

Kara didn't want to play any traditional baby shower games, so instead they all sat around for a traditional family games night. They had to pair off for most games, being too big a group to play the games individually. After a particularly heated game of charades, Kara's hormones getting the better of her, they decided to call it a night. Alex, Maggie, Riley and Eliza were all staying the night, being split into the two spare bedrooms Kara and Lena had in there home.

Crawling into bed, Kara felt so content with today. She watches her wife wonder around the room getting ready for bed with a fond smile. As Lena finally gets into bed, giving Kara a wide smile as she did, Kara couldn't help but steal a small kiss from her. Lena sighs happily and she settles closer to her wife, hand instantly rubbing Kara's belly gently. Her eyes light up when she feels the multiple kicks, grinning brightly. It wasn't the first time she felt it, but it would never get old.

"I love you" Kara says, eyes impossibly soft as she watches her wife.

"I love you too, all three of you" Lena responds, bending to kiss Karas swollen belly.

Kara may or may not have cried yet again at this, she's hormonal okay?

*8 months pregnant* 

To say Kara was uncomfortable was an understatement. Her stomach was impossibly bigger, and was just getting bigger by the day. Her back ached constantly, she didn't even think she would feel any pain, but apparently even kryptonians aren't immune to pregnancy aches. Even though she was more grumpy lately, Lena still found her incredibly adorable, knowing it was all down to hormones. 

Unsurprisingly, Kara's eating habits sky rocketed once she became pregnant, worsening the further down the line. Lena still remembers Kara sobbing uncontrollably due to craving a specific food item that could only be found on Krypton. She knew it was only hormones, and that the girl wasn't sobbing fully in mourning for her lost planet, but her heart ached at not being able to help the girls cravings.

"Lena? You awake?" Kara whispers to her wife.

It was currently 5:27am and Kara had a really bad craving, unable to sleep from it.

"mhjmmh yeah" was the muffled reply.

" I want pickles" was the simple response.

"What?" Lena responds, shifting to look at her wife, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I want pickles" 

Lena sighs slightly before getting out of bed and padding towards the kitchen. Cursing under her breathe when she notices they in fact do not have any pickles, she heads back to the bedroom to let her wife know the bed news.

"No pickles?" Kara responds sadly, eyes filling with tears. 

Upon seeing her wife’s tears Lena makes a split decision.

"Don't cry, stay right here, I’ll get some" Lena responds, putting on a pair of kara's sweats before shoving her feet into runners, glancing around for her car keys.

"Really?" Kara asks in amazement.

Lena nods, before finding her keys and throwing on her jacket, pecking her wife’s lips before heading to the car. It was a twenty minute drive to the closest 24hr store, rushing in she looks around for the pickles she knows are Kara's favourite, before heading to the desk to pay. At the cashiers slightly confused look at her purchase and the time, Lena grumbles about her pregnant wife having bad cravings. Upon hearing this the cashiers face lit up, grinning at Lena, telling her she was a great wife. Lena had only laughed before bidding the cashier fair well and heading back to her car.

When she finally gets home, she quietly makes her way back in, heading straight for the bedroom. Kara's sitting up, pouting at the ceiling before noticing her wife's presence. Lena wordlessly opens the jar, handing it to her wife before stripping and getting into bed herself. Kara squeals and bites into a pickle, devouring one in seconds before grinning at her wife.

"Thank you. I love you" Kara says before pecking the girl on the lips.

"You taste like pickles" Lena responds, nose scrunching in disgust.

Kara didn't even hear her, to busy devouring the rest of the pickles in the jar.

*9 months*

Kara was sitting on the couch nervously, staring at the envelope on the table in front of her. They were given the envelope months ago, it containing the babies sex's. Kara was due in 3 weeks and realised just how much she wanted to know beforehand. She was currently waiting for Lena to come home from Catco, knowing she should be here any second. 

After another 15 minutes or so the front door opens, and in walks Lena with a handful of take away bags. After placing the bags in the kitchen, Lena returns to her nervous looking wife. Sitting beside her, Lena looks at her with a confused frown, asking her what was wrong.

"I wanna know Lena" 

"Know what love?" was the confused response.

"I wanna know what we're having" was the nervous response.

A few minutes of silence passes, Kara refusing to look at her wife, staring down at her swollen belly as she rubs it slightly.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Kara smiles hesitantly.

"Of course darling"

Lena grabs the envelope and scoots close to Kara so they can read it at the same time. It takes them a minute or two to actually find where it states the babies sex's, but once they find it they both can't help but squeal in joy and excitement. 

Girls. Two girls. 

Now they can't wait to figure out the names for their little girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	3. Kara's jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:When Lena’s ex boyfriends comes to National City to promote his new BioMax product Kara is not happy. She’s crushing on Lena Luthor hardcore and having Jack Spheer back around Lena is not making Kara Danvers happy. But what can she do? She’s only Kara Danvers, reporter for CatCo Media. And she wants to date Lena as Kara Danvers not Supergirl. She can’t even talk to Lena with out at least blushing or becoming flustered or stuttering her words so how will she tell Lena she likes her? What will Kara do?
> 
> Basically, Kara see's Jack and gets pretty jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done my best on this one! I love jealous Kara!

Kara hates him. Okay, hate is a very strong word, she doesn't hate him. Scratch that, he touched her arm, she hates him. Jack, what sorta name is that? should she check his pockets for magic beans? Okay yeah even Kara can admit that was pretty uncalled for, as well as one of the most pathetic insults she's ever come up with. She just can't help it, he's all over her, and Lena, well Lena's letting him. I mean why shouldn't she? she's single, and he's her handsome ex, and Kara's just Kara. 

And yet here she is, watching the woman she's completely in love with laugh and smile with some stupid guy. They're just out of the conference where Jack had promoted his product, Lena had run off to find him, shocked that he was back. Of course she asked Kara if it was okay first, asking her to give her a few minutes. It's now been 12 minutes, but who's counting? 

Her heart pulled painfully watching the pair, knowing this would have been avoided had she just grown a pair and told the girl how she feels. Quite frankly, Kara thought she had more time. Nobody even knew of her crush, or the fact that she was gay. Alex had only recently come out, and Kara totally could've said it then, she just froze. As strong as she was when she was super girl, Kara danvers was a coward. Well, that's what she thought anyways. 

For a brief moment Kara even thought Lena liked her back, with all the lip bites and smirks, but in retrospect, it was probably just how she is as a person. Kara is drawn out of her thoughts by Lena, who's looking her way with a slight frown, waving her over to where her and Jack where standing. Kara plasters a smile on her face and walks over to the pair, standing closer to Lena than was necessary. 

"You okay? you looked a bit spaced over there" Lena asks softly, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. Oh hi I’m Kara, Jack right?" Kara said, quickly changing the subject.

"That's right, Lena and I were just catching up" Jack said kindly.

"Yeah, Kara already knows the story" Lena says with a smile directed to Kara.

"Talking about me huh Luthor?" Jack says with a flirty smile.

Kara thinks she deserves an award for not gagging right there and then. 

"Well I’ll leave you guys to catch up then" Kara says, smile faltering.

"Kara no, I thought we had lunch plans?" Lena asks, gripping Kara's arm gently.

"Take Jack, I’ve to write this article anyways" Kara responds, retracting her arm gently from the other girls grasp.

Kara looks away as she sees Lena's face fall, quickly saying goodbye to the pair before exiting the building. Tears prick at her eyes as she walks to the nearest secluded alley way. Once there, Kara pulls out her phone, deciding she needs to talk to her sister about what's going on. After talking for a few minutes, finding out that Alex is currently at her home, Kara has a quick glance around before taking off into the sky, heading directly for her sisters house.

Flying right through the already opened window, Kara spots her sister waiting patiently for her on the couch. Before Alex even has the chance to greet her little sister, Kara is crossing the room in a burst of super speed, jumping into her lap and wrapping her arms firmly around her. Alex wraps her arms tightly around her sister, just as Kara nuzzles her face into her neck and exhales a shaky breathe.

"I really like someone" Kara mumbles into her neck.

"Oh?"

"More than like, I love her Alex" Kara responds slightly brokenly.

"Her?" Alex says in surprise.

"Um, yeah I- yeah." Kara responds, moving her head from it's comforting spot to look at her sister properly.

"Oh Kara, why didn't you tell me?" she asks with a head tilt.

"Cause I’m a coward, and now I’ve missed my shot and, god Alex it hurts." Kara responds, not looking Alex in the eye.

"You are many things, but a coward isn't one of them" Alex responds firmly, brushing her sisters hair from her face.

"It- it's Lena. She um, her ex is in town and she's just- she's all over him. It's gross." she finishes with a scrunch of her nose.

She was nervous telling Alex about her crush, knowing the older Danvers still having some issues trusting the Luthor. To her happy surprise, Alex's reaction was to slightly tighten her arms around her, chuckling at her sisters face.

"Yup, straight people are gross" Alex says while chuckling, grin on her face.

Kara bursts out laughing at this, happy she's not getting a lecture for being in love with Lena luthor. After their laughter dies down, Alex gently brings Kara's face down to her shoulder, knowing it was a comfort spot for her since she was young. 

"I know I’ve had my doubts about Lena, I know you know that, but I’m working on them. She basically worships the ground you walk on Kara, you, not Super girl. So what if an ex came back? he's not you." Alex says confidently, running her fingers through Karas locks.

"I don't know Al, I’m just, I’m just me, you know? and if anything where to happen she should know I’m super girl and that, that might change things." Kara says softly. 

"In what way?" Alex asks.

"She- I just. Everyone wants Super girl, no one wants Kara" She speaks quietly.

"Oh Kara" Alex speaks softly, not believing her sister for a second, but heart breaking at the fact Kara does. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Alex turning on netflix and ordering some pizza for the pair. While eating pizza Alex decided to give Kara the best pep talk she could muster. It took awhile of convincing, but Alex finally got Kara to agree to hash out a plan, a plan to tell Lena how she feels. They both knew it was best, so Kara could try to move on if things went south. 

It was the next day, and Kara was lounging on her couch, shovelling popcorn into her mouth while watching orange is the new black on her TV. Kara had the day off due to it being Saturday, and was determined to spend it in sweats and being generally lazy. When she hears a knock at the door, she doesn't even bother using her powers to check who it is beforehand, knowing she was waiting on some Chinese. 

Just about remembering to put her glasses on at the last second, Kara swings the door open with a cheery hello. Except behind the door wasn't the delivery man, it was Lena. The dark haired woman smiles nervously before asking to come in, as well as apologising for dropping by unannounced. Kara lets her in, still pretty stunned at the fact she was here.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Kara asks curiously, shutting the door before leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I just wanted to make sure we were okay, you seemed off yesterday" Lena says softly, sitting across from Kara on a stool.

"Oh gosh Lena of course we're okay! I just didn't want to intrude on you and.. and Jack" Kara says, blushing and cringing at her pause.

"You could never intrude Kara, it was nice to catch up with Jack but I was still looking forward to lunch with you" Lena responds, smiling kindly.

Kara blushes deeply at that and clears her throat, glancing away from intense green eyes towards the counter she was still leaning on. This action leads to Lena grinning more broadly, finding her friend absolutely adorable.

"So.... Jack huh?" Kara asks after a moment of silence, still not looking at Lena. 

"It's.. It's complicated. I loved him, once upon a time" Lena speaks, the hesitance in her voice causing Kara to snap her gaze back up to her eyes.

"And now?"

"I don't know Kara, I haven't even thought about him in years, but now that he's here... I just-"

"Don't know" Kara finishes with a timid smile.

"I know I don't want to get back together, I like to keep going forward in life, not jumping right into the past" Lena says, breaking eye contact to stare at her own hands.

"Sounds like there's a but in there" 

"But, I suppose I’ll see where this goes? There's not many options out there for a Luthor" She finishes jokingly, but Kara can see the slight pain in the girls eyes.

She wanted to scream at the girl, scream that she does in fact have other options. That another option was standing across from her. But no matter how hard she wills herself to open her mouth and say it, she comes up empty. Cursing at herself internally for being such a coward, she shakes her head slightly, which catches the Luthors attention.

"What about you? I hear you and that Mike guy are getting on well?" Lena pries gently, smile not so radiant any more.

"What?? oh god no, jeez he's barely a friend right now" Kara says with a laugh.

"Oh really? Something wrong with him?" Lena asks, genuine interest in her eyes and she leans forward.

"He's just not my type. Like at all"

"And what is your type?"

"Not men" 

Kara doesn't know what came over her to say that, she also cringes at her phrasing. Glancing at the brunette she notices the girl is clearly shocked, but maybe, maybe she sees happiness and... hope in her eyes too?

"Well, that's quite a surprise Kara" Lena says, leaning forward once again with a smirk.

"Um, well. I- it's- okay" is all Kara can manage to spit out, blush deep on her cheeks at how Lena is looking at her.

"I mean no offence with this, but you always screamed straight to me" Lena says, smirk changing to a playful grin.

"Well you know, beating the stereotypes" Kara says, pumping her fist in the air before cringing at her actions and dropping her arm quickly.

Lena bursts out laughing, before jumping slightly as her phone chimes. Pulling it out her laughter dies down, responding to the text she received before smiling apologetically towards Kara.

"I'd love nothing more than to continue this conversation, but I have somewhere to be soon" Lena says, standing slowly, like she didn't really want to leave.

"Oh?" Kara starts, disappointed their conversation was cut short, and also couldn't help but nose a little into Lena's life.

"Yeah, Jack asked me to dinner and well, it's been awhile and I thought why not?" Lena finishes with a smile, one not as bright as it has been earlier.

Kara watches Lena put on the jacket she shook herself out of moments after arriving to her apartment, collecting her bag sitting on top of the empty stool next to her. Jealousy flared into her at the thought of Lena going to dinner with... with him. She really doesn't know what's gotten into her tonight. Maybe it's the chat she had with Alex, maybe it's the fact she knows now is really her only chance, something anyways gave her the confidence she normally only had while doing superhero duties.

"I don't want you to go" She says with a slightly raised voice, as Lena was about to walk out the already opened door.

"What?" Lena asked, turning around to look at Kara with a confused expression.

"I don’t want you to go to dinner with him"

"Kara wha-"

"I don't want you to go with him, because I want you to go with me."

Kara walks closer to Lena, who's frozen in place, still looking confused, but now hopeful. It's the small sliver of hope that keeps Kara going, I mean there's no backing down now either way.

"You said there's no other options out there for you because you're a Luthor, but you're wrong. I, I'm here. I'm an option." Kara continues.

"What?" Lena says, more softly this time, letting go of the door handle she had been clutching.

"I'm an option" Kara repeats firmly, blush creeping up on her face.

"I know I’m just some reporter at Catco and you're, you're this awesome CEO but, I, god Lena I-" Kara continues, but is cut off by Lena.

More specifically, cut off by Lena's lips crashing onto her own. Gasping in surprise, Kara kisses back just as desperately, reaching behind Lena to slam the door shut, then effectively pushes Lena up against it. Lena responds by bringing her right leg up to wrap around Kara's hip, deepening the kiss by changing the angle. On instinct Kara brings her hand down to grip her thigh, careful not to be too hard. Lena's hands are cradling Kara's face so gently, thumbs occasionally rubbing the girls cheeks. 

Kara was in heaven. 

She had never been so thankful that Lena was wearing a skirt, allowing her to feel the girls bare thigh and she runs her hand down to the girls knee, massaging it slightly before dragging it up, scraping her nails slightly against it before reaching the hem of her skirt, dipping her fingers under it slightly before training back down the way she came. Lena whimpered at the contact, hands moving into Kara's hair and pulling hard, causing Kara to let out a low moan. Lena smirked against her lips at the sound before reaching her shoulders pushing her away slightly to catch her breathe.

Kara stays glued to her body, just pulling her head back, hand stilling at the top of Lena's thigh, rubbing her thumb up and down on it. They grin at each other as they catch their breathe. Lena takes in Kara's appearance chuckling as she sees her lipstick smeared across her mouth. Before Kara can question anything, Lena brings her hand up to wipe the girls lips, causing Kara to blush in realisation. 

"This is great, and I definitely want to continue this, but I do have a call to make" Lena says softly.

"You do?" Kara asks in confusion, still in a haze from the make out session.

"Yes darling, I’ve a dinner to cancel" Lena says with a soft smile.

Kara beams beautifully at this, so much so that Lena needed a moment to recover from it. They had a lot to talk about, Kara knows she needs to tell the woman she's super girl, that she's in love with her, but for now, watching Lena take out her phone from her pocket, not even bothering to move from her position at the door and ringing Jack, Kara was content.

She also couldn't stop the smug smile from forming on her face as she listens to Lena declining dinner, apologising while not sounding the slightest bit sorry. She ALSO may have started kissing and biting Lena's neck while she spoke to Jack. What? she couldn't help herself. Lena isn't a prize, but Kara certainly feels like a winner.

Lena hangs up the phone abruptly when Kara bites down on a particularly sensitive spot, causing Kara to pull back and grin at the girl. They stay like that, smiling at one another until a firm knock came at the door, causing both girls to jump harshly, Kara letting out a small squeak.

"And that would be my potstickers"

Lena's loud laugh in response is one Kara is sure she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome!


End file.
